Wireless technologies are evolving toward broadband information access across multiple networking platforms to meet demand for continuous availability of multimedia applications. Recent trends indicate that wide-area cellular networks based on second, third and fourth generation (“2G”, “3G” and “4G”) standards and wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) will co-exist to offer multimedia services to end users. Seamless mobility across the multiple networking platforms is needed to enhance interoperability and service continuity among the various wireless networks.
Mobility management provides universal wireless coverage and broadband access by strategically combining multiple networking platforms. During mobility management, the system may perform both intra-technology handoffs and inter-technology handoffs. Intra-technology handoffs include the traditional horizontal handoff process in which the mobile terminal hands-off between evolved Node-B (“eNB”), access points (“AP”) or base stations (“BS”) using the same access technology. Alternatively, inter-technology handoffs, commonly referred to as vertical handoffs (“VHO”), are performed when the mobile terminals roam between different access technologies.
VHO may include moving out of a preferred network (“MOUT”) or moving into a preferred network (“MIN”). For example, handoff procedures may be initiated when signal strength measurements originating in the primary network fall below pre-selected threshold parameters. The mobile terminal may detect the weak signal strength emanating from the primary network and may initiate a handoff to the secondary network having strong signal strength by reporting the weak signal to the primary network.
Frequently, during communication handoffs between different access networks, mobile terminals experience loss of service or service interruptions while negotiating the handoff exchange between the wireless access networks. For example, the loss of service may result due to an extended length of time needed for the target access network to negotiate resources for and with the mobile terminals. Alternatively, service interruptions may occur following the handoff preparation due to an extended length of time needed for the mobile terminal to switch to the new technology provided in the target access network.
Additionally, multiple radios are typically included in a mobile terminal to support communications with different access networks. The multiple radios increase battery consumption, increase circuit complexity and frustrate miniaturization efforts of mobile terminals, among providing other drawbacks.
What is desired is an arrangement under which a mobile terminal can seamlessly handoff communications from one wireless access network to a different wireless access network in an efficient manner that reduces latency during the transition. Additionally, it is desirable to include a single radio in the mobile terminal that communicates with the different access networks to reduce the size and power consumption of the mobile terminals, among providing other benefits.